Y después que
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de estos hermanos, no en orden necesariamente, sobre como llevan la vida despues del que Dean regresara del purgatoria y tal vez de como vieron algunas cosas que sucedieron. Destiel y una parejita para sam para que no este trizte.
1. Chapter 1: Tradicional navidad

_**Y después que**_

TIPICA NAVIDAD

Era la primera navidad que pasaban así juntos en familia o lo que parecía ser una familia, aun extrañaba a Bobby, aquel viejo cazador que dio todo por ellos y que siempre amo como un padre. La primera navidad que pasaban tras salir del purgatorio, tras pasar por tantas cosas para al fin declararse su amor y no solo el, incluso su hermano había encontrado la felicidad en aquella retorcida jovencita, que mas que un alma maldita parecía un demonio, solo hay que ver como intento matarles en un principio para terminar enamorada de su hermano, y el ni que decir pasar de la negación a su típico "ayudar a todas las criaturas".

aquella no era una navidad como las de las familias normales, no estaban en una gran casa, sentados junto a una mesa llena de comida y del típico pavo, no claro que no, aquella noche hacia frió y ellos estaban varados en una carretera por que a la joven se le ocurrió saltar del vehículo en movimiento para perseguir un conejo, llevando a su hermano a obligarle parar y seguirla dentro del bosque, joder y el que quería llegar al motel para cubrirse con las mantas al lado de su ángel.

- ¿en qué piensas Dean? - aquella voz tan dulce le saco de sus pensamientos.

- en que esta no es una navidad muy normal - le miro recargado en el techo de su nena

- ¿te arrepientes? - le miro con aquellos profundos pozos azules, y sabia que se refería a muchas cosas además de lo que había entre ellos.

- para nada - sonrió mirándole fijamente.

- atrapamos al conejo - la voz de la joven les saco de aquel trance de miradas - le cocinaremos y tendremos cena de navidad - sonrió enseñando al pequeño animalito que temblaba de miedo.

- ¿que dijimos sobre matar animales? - le miraba enojado el castaño.

- ¿que sabían deliciosos? - sonrió inocente mas la mirada del otro le hizo cambiar de opinión - bien - suspiro - nada de conejo - le deposito en el suelo - odias señor conejo - se despidió cuando el animal salió corriendo - ¿ahora qué vamos a comer Sammy? - hizo un pequeño puchero.

- hay un magnifico lugar donde sirven hamburguesas deliciosas en el pueblo de aquí adelante - le respondió el rubio cazador - perfectas para nuestra cena.

- eso no suena muy navideño - suspiro el castaño abrazando a la joven ya que hacia algo de frió.

- a mi me parece perfecto - sonrió el ángel - una típica navidad Winchester.

- esta nevando - alzando las manos ella empezó a atrapar nieve - ¡Sammy está nevando! - sonrió - aburrido, vámonos tengo hambre.

- vale - le abrazo el cazador y entraron al vehículo en la parte trasera.

- no - sonrió el cazador evitando que su ángel entrar dentro del asiento del copiloto - ahora es mejor- sonrío para adentrarse en su nena y poner a todo volumen sus típicas canciones navideñas, que de navideño no tenían nada mientras su ángel le seguía igualmente.

por que aquella era la primera navidad que Dean y Sam Winchester no estaban solos para festejarla

_(Y después que)_


	2. Chapter 2: Primeras veces

**Primeras veces**

La primera vez que Dean vio a Castiel en aquel polvoriento granero lleno de símbolos e invocaciones no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tío todo desalineado no daba nada de miedo y que además era totalmente raro, no seria hasta minutos mas tarde tras apuñalarle con el cuchillo mata demonios que se dio cuenta de cuánto miedo podría causar y pensar de igual manera ¿Qué coño era?

La primera vez que Castiel vio a Dean Winchester no podía creer que tan grande responsabilidad caería en sus hombros, aquella criatura parecía tan frágil y desprotegida, no sería hasta años más tarde cuando rogaría a su padre para que su protegido no tuviera que cumplir aquella misión, no sería hasta entonces que suplicaría por que él estuviera a salvo.

La primera vez que Sam vio a Castiel, se pregunto cómo demonios había entrado a aquella habitación y qué clase de criatura seria, no sería segundos después que descubriera que era un ángel, y días más tarde para aborrecer a los de su clase, los ángeles no eran tal y como los describían.

La primera vez que Dean sintió aquellas enormes ganas de besar los labios de su ángel, estaban a milímetros de distancia, aquel como era su costumbre no respetaba su espacio personal, mas aun cuando se quejaba, secretamente amaba esos acercamientos.

La primera vez que Castiel beso a alguien no se sintió tan genial como le habían hecho creer, no hubo mariposas en el estomago, o la sensación de que le faltaba el aire, claro que no, aquella primera vez fue húmedo y con muy poca higiene, tal vez había fallado por que fue con un demonio, o quizás y solo tal vez fuera por que quien le beso no tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y barba crecida.

La primera vez que Sam aprendió a descifrar aquellas miradas entre su hermano y el ángel, no pudo imaginar que aquello les acarrearía muchas lagrimas por negarlo, así como tampoco se dio cuenta de que aquello tarde o temprano colapsaría.

La primera vez que Dean beso a un hombre, no fue para nada desagradable, no

sintió nauseas ni quiso arrancarse los labios, si no que todo lo contrario, tuvo una gran necesidad por besar y atrapar entre sus brazos a aquel moreno de ojos azules, que le miraba y besaba con la misma intensidad y hambre que el.

La primera vez que Castiel conoció el sexo, no solo perdió su virginidad si no que también aprendió que puedes tocar el cielo sin alas, y que también había sido su primera vez de muchas de hacer el amor, en los brazos de protegido, esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que aquello no podía estar mal, y que el amar no podía ser un pecado.

La primera vez que Sam odio tanto compartir habitación con Dean aquella imagen en su mente de un sudoroso Castiel debajo de su hermano jamás se borraría de su cabeza, envidiando secretamente el tener a alguien especial.

La primera vez que Dean volvió a sentirse en familia desde la muerte de Bobby, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella chica que ahora era parte de su familia aun seguía causándoles muchos problemas, pero tras mirar a su ángel y perderse en aquellos profundos ojos, no pudo evitar pensar que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, por eso no se sorprendió cuando por primera vez se encontraba frente a una capilla esperando por que su hermano se casara por voluntad propia aun cuando aquella chica no fuera precisamente normal.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: bien se que no habia actualizado, casi no estoy de humor, pero el proximo sera un capitulo de san valentin seeeeeee... en estos dias... quizas... tal vez... quien sabe


	3. Chapter 3: San valentin

San Valentín

El día de los enamorados, flores por todos lados, corazones aquí y allá, el amor flotando en el aire, la época en la que cualquier música romántica te hacía pensar en la persona que atrapo tu corazón así era como lo veían la gente, y era precisamente por esto que Dean Winchester odiaba san Valentín.

Al principio como todo joven le gustaba la idea, siempre tenía con quien divertirse ese día, follando con alguna chica solitaria o algunas más que quisieran simple diversión, pero últimamente desde su regreso del purgatorio y de que el ángel se encargara de viajar con ellos aquello ya no le atraía para nada, es más lo odiaba y es que era precisamente que gracias a ese ambiente que él no pudiera dejar en aquellos ojos azules.

Sonaba alguna melodía en la calle, en el celular de algún chico o de los labios de alguna chiquilla enamorada e inmediatamente su mente le hacía recordar a aquel de ojos color mar, ¿era demasiado pedir que aquel día no tuviera que verle?, y aquello no sería tan malo si no fuera por que Castiel se la pasaba preguntándole por todos y cada uno de "rituales" como el los llamaba de cortejo.

Obviamente el se encargo de destruir cada uno de ellos, diciéndole que aquello era una estupidez, algo que se les decía a las chicas para llevárselas a la cama y que si tanto se amaban por que no demostrárselo todo el tiempo en lugar de regalar montones de flores o chocolates o esas cosas ridículamente cursis.

Fue ahí cuando las cosas tomaron otro rumbo y Dean debió saber que sus palabras serian usadas en su contra.

-¿Demostrárselo todo el tiempo? – ladeo la cabeza el ángel

-Si Cass ya sabes, no es simplemente un día si no todo el tiempo, ya sabes, tú me entiendes, demostrar interés, preocuparte por esa persona especial, intentar ayudarle – suspiro – ese tipo de cosas.

-Entiendo – sonrió el susodicho – hablas de cuidarle, salvarle, sacrificarse por él.

-Eh… si algo así.

-Dean creo que lo estas confundiendo - había olvidado a su hermano, claro estaban en una cacería de un vampiro y en ese momento montados en su nena hacia el pueblo más cercano donde mataría a quién estuviera diciendo tonterías sobre ese odioso día.

-Hablas de proteger, incluso dando la vida por el – vale al cazador ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación - de explicarle los conceptos que no entienda y ayudarle cuando está perdido.

-Para el carro Cass – le miro por el retrovisor – creo que te estás...

-Entiendo Dean – dijo su nombre como una caricia – encontrare un buen regalo para ti – y sin darle tiempo de rebatir en un batir de alas desapareció.

-Cállate – advirtió a su hermano qué parecía muy divertido por eso.

Cabe mencionar que aquella tarde no encontraron ningún vampiro lo cual fue una fortuna ya que el cazador no estaba de humor para matar nada, seguía preguntándose qué sería lo que el ángel estaba pensando.

Para cuando regresaron a su habitación en aquel motel una figura femenina se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, aquella "Bruja" como él la llamaba se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano de una manera demasiado posesiva.

La joven había pasado de ser a una amenaza que destruir a una molestia relativamente controlable, molestia en casi todos los casos para Sam y como necesitaba burlarse de algo siempre dejaba que esta le molestara.

-Sammy – dijo emocionada abrazándole – te eh traído un regalo de san Valentín - y sin más le entrego una cajita marrón envuelta en un lazo rojo.

-Eh…. Gracias – susurro el joven mirando a su hermano confundido.

-Solo ábrelo Casanova- le empujo el hombro el rubio tomando una cerveza mirando a la parejita.

-Espero que te guste mucho – sonrió de manera adorable, sonrisa que se fue deformando a una mueca mucho mas intimidante cuando al abrir el contenido de la caja había un corazón humano – yo misma lo saque con mis manos, aun esta tibio- la chica aprovecho el desconcierto de ambos cazadores y beso su mejilla - tengo que irme – termino para desaparecer.

-¡Sam! – grito su hermano al abrir la puerta del baño y ver como un cuerpo desangrado de un hombre estaba dentro de la tina – Tu novia ha vuelto a dejarnos el cuerpo de su víctima – le miro molesto, y es que al parecer la joven creí que llevarle partes del cuerpo o los cuerpos ya sin vida de aquellas criaturas que los hermanos cazaban a sus cuartos de hotel era una forma de ganar el amor del menor de ellos.

-Ella no es mi novia – hizo una mueca y corrió a verificar que el sujeto fuera el vampiro - ya le eh dicho que no debe…

Mas las palabras de su hermano fueron opacadas por la repentina llegada de su ángel el cual sonrió y simplemente tomo su mano para depositar algo en ella, a los pocos minutos se acerco al cuerpo y lo desapareció como era costumbre.

Y mientras Sam limpiaba toda la sangre del baño Dean no podía borrar aquella sonrisa de bobo en su rostro, en su mano no había nada más que una pequeña barra de chocolate. Esta no tenia forma de corazón, ni siquiera estaba envuelto en papel rojo brillante, para nada, esta era únicamente una sencilla y completamente normal barra de chocolate.

Jamás lo admitirá en voz alta pero aquel chocolate aun después de que las cosas con la novia de su hermano se solucionaran, de que su ángel al fin pudiera vivir con él y de que todas las persecuciones por la carretera terminaran el la seguía conservando. En la guantera del su preciada nena a un lado de las miles de credenciales falsas, junto a un arma de emergencia se encontraba en una pequeña caja la barra de chocolate, aquella que el ángel le regalara por primera vez.


End file.
